Beautiful Youkai
by TrafalgarTum
Summary: Lagi-lagi Natsume menangis. Di kuil tua itu lah dia bertemu dengan youkai cantik yang akan menemaninya.


Aku terdiam sejenak. Tubuhku merinding, pupilku mengecil, dan bibirku merapat. Yang kulihat adalah siluman yang saat itu sedang berdiri di belakang guci dimana tempatku tinggal. Siluman itu berwarna hitam, gelap, dan menakutkan.

"Ada apa, Natsume-kun?" terdengar suara pelan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh orang tua yang mengasuhku.

"Mama, anak ini menakutkan." Ucap seorang gadis kecil berpakaian merah. Ia adalah anak kandung mereka, Miyoko Aoi. Setelah aku mendengar ucapannya, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, memandangi mangkuk berisi nasi. Kupejamkan mataku, dengan harapan aku tak memandangnya, dan langsung melahap nasi secepatnya.

* * *

"Ada apa, Natsume? Jangan-jangan kau lupa jalan kembali? Haha.. kau baru ya disini!" ejek teman laki-lakiku di kala pulang sekolah. Ini menyedihkan. Andai saja mereka bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat. Karena yang membuatku berhenti saat ini adalah seorang Youkai di pojok suatu tikungan. Dunia memang tidak adil. Aku langsung berlari balik arah. Dan aku juga melewati Miyoko dan temannya yang melihatku berlari.

Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah terlalu cepat. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat sepi, dimana tak ada orang yang bisa melihatku. Di jalan kembali ada jalan setapak yang melewati hutan. Dan ternyata ada sebuah kuil tua. Yang terlihat berdebu namun tetap indah karena cahaya yang berusaha melewati dedaunan pohon yang lebat. Aku mengambil duduk di teras kuil. Sejujurnya aku ingin menangis di tempat sepi ini. Aku ingin merenungkan semua yang telah aku lewati, dimana tempat inilah aku ingin mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku yang selama ini telah aku pendam.

Aku terhanyut dalam kesunyian ini. Isi kepalaku yang berisi kenangan buruk sedikit demi sedikit menghilang terbawa oleh air mata yang menetes. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"… H… ey… Hey…!" tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh panggilan itu. Lalu mataku yang terpejam sedikit demi sedikit terbuka hanya untuk dapat melihat suatu panggilan. "Hey! Kau kenapa menangis?" seorang perempuan, mungkin seukuran gadis SMA. Apa aku harus memanggilnya kakak? Meski begitu kakak ini terlihat menawan. Dengan rambut pendek sepundak berwarna cokat kemerahan dan dress putih polos yang dipadukan dengan selendang yang digerai di punggungnya. Begitu juga sinar cahaya yang berhasil melewati dedaunan yang menyinarinya. Aku hanya diam dibekukan oleh penampilannya.

Tiba-tiba dia berlutut dan tangannya mengelus kepalaku, sekali lagi aku tersadar. " _Moo_ , kalau kau menangis tanpa sebab aku kan jadi merasa bersalah." Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa meminta maaf? "Ini, ada permen, tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya!" Ia menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen kepadaku. Aku sontak menerimanya.

"Kakak, kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba dia bangkit. Tangannya dibuka lebar dan berputar. Ia menarik napas dan menjawab, "Ini tempat persembunyianku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa ada kamu disini?"

"Ini tempat persembunyianku!" tiba-tiba aku membentak mengejutkannya. Pikiranku masih kacau. Lalu aku ikut terkejut dan memalingkan wajahku kebawah, "Maaf, tiba-tiba membentak, padahal kau sudah membagikan permen dan tempat persembunyianmu juga."

"Tak apa. Hari sudah mulai sore, disini kalau malam gelap sekali, lho. Apa kamu tidak kembali?" tanyanya padaku dengan kepala yang mengadah ke atas melihat langit yang sudah mulai kemerahan.

"Apa kakak tidak kembali juga?"

"Aku akan kembali beberapa saat setelahmu."

Lalu aku mengusap air mataku dan segera bangkit, "kalau begitu aku kembali dulu." Sambil berjalan dan juga membelakangi kakak tadi, aku membuka bungkus permen yang diberikannya.

"Besok kembali lagi, ya!" sapa nya dengan tangan yang diangkat dan diayunkannya itu.

Lalu aku berbalik dan membalas lambaian tangannya itu, "Sampai jumpa, dan terima kasih permennya, kak!"

Hingga sedari itu, aku sering mengunjungi kuil itu dan bertemu dengan kakak itu. Namanya kakak Aomori.

* * *

Suatu hari saat aku sedang berjalan ke kuil dari sekolah, aku melewati sebuah kelontong yang tua. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek tua. Di balik pintu di belakang terdapat kakak Ao. Aku terkejut saat melihatnya. Dia mengangkat satu jari dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. "SShh…" Di saat kakek tua tertidur, kakak Ao berlari mengunjungiku. Dan kita berjalan menuju kuil bersama-sama. Tidak lupa kami berbincang-bincang bersama di saat perjalanan. Hingga aku berpapasan dengan teman-teman yang melihatku ketakutan. Aku merasa mengganjal. Kakak Ao berkata "Jangan dengarkan mereka."

Lagi-lagi kakak Ao membawa beberapa permen dan dibagikannya kepadaku. Aku memang tak bosan dengan permen yang diberikannya. Lalu ia membuka pembicaraan "Tadi itu kakekku."

"Yang sedang tidur?"

"Iya."

"Oh…"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu? Kenapa kamu menangis tempo hari?"

Aku yang saat itu bermain-main dengan plastisin tiba-tiba berhenti seketika menedengar pertanyaannya. "Ada deeh…"

"Hahhh! Pelit!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya seperti meledekku. Sejujurnya kakak ini masih seperti kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kalau aku memberitahu kakak, apa kakak tidak akan kaget?"

"Atas nama Aomori aku tidak akan tertawa bahkan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun!" jari kelingkingnya diangkat.

Aku manarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Sebenarnya, aku dapat melihat youkai." Mataku memandangnya serius.

"Wow, itu hal yang cukup mengejutkan."

* * *

Mungkin tadi adalah kenanganku yang cukup mendalam. Setidaknya saat itu ada teman yang bisa kuceritakan. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Aku yang saat ini tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Fujiwara sudah cukup lama meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Sore itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama nyanko-sensei. Di saat perjalanan ada sebuah mobil pengangkut yang melewati kami. Dan berhenti di sebuah rumah di pinggir sungai. Dan ternyata yang ada di sana adalah cikal bakal toko kelontong. Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki. Aku terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya seperti pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Di atas genting, seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian dress putih dan selendang yang di gerai di punggungnya seakan aku sedang bernostalgia. Wajahnya memandangnku dan tersenyum. Sungguh sangat menawan, dengan bunga sakura yang bergguran di kala itu. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan berlari meloncat ke tiap-tiap genting rumah.

"Tunggu!" aku pun yang sontak memanggilnya mengagetkan lelaki itu dan pengangkut barang. Namun aku hiraukan mereka dan segera mengejar gadis itu.

"Oi, Natsume!" Panggil Nyanko-sensei. Hingga akhirnya aku tergiring di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Di tempat itu gadis itu berdiri dengan menghadap membelakangiku. Di saat aku mendekatinya, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Ya, Natsume. Sudah lama sekali, ya." Ucapnya menyapaku.

Aku hanya memandanginya bengong. Dan tiba-tiba sekilas ingatan-ingatan itu muncul dari dalam kepalaku. Dan aku sontak memanggilnya, "Ao-nee?"

"Kau sudah besar ya sekarang." Saat ia mengatakan hal itu aku baru menyadarinya, tubuhnya tetap seperti itu sejak saat kecil dulu. "Aku belum pernah memberitahukannya sedari dulu, ya. Tentang rahasiaku." Aku hanya membeku melihatnya. "Aku ini youkai tahu. Youkai seorang gadis muda yang meninggal di saat usia itu. Kakek itu, sebenanarnya ayahku. Kenapa mereka takut saat melihatmu bersamaku? Karena aku ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka. Maaf aku baru memberitahukannya sekarang. Karena aku takut kamu juga takut padaku dan meninggalkanku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak takut. Kenapa aku harus takut denganmu yang sudah berbaik hati menemaniku."

"Aku senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih, ya. Aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Dan mungkin aku juga bisa menghilang dengan tenang."

"Hah? Kenapa Ao-nee harus menghilang?"

"Keinginanku sebenarnya adalah menemani ayahku hingga akhirnya ia tiada. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. _Moo_ , kamu tiba-tiba menghilang, aku khawatir, lho." Ia memasang wajah khawatir. "Hingga saudaraku tadi yang mengambil alih toko kelontong ayahku dan berpindah ke desa ini. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. "

Aku hanya tersenyum mengetahui kalau permintaanya sudah terkabulkan, "Gomenne tiba-tiba menghilang. Ku juga ingin berterima kasih. _Yokatta na_."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu, ya. Jangan jadi anak nakal lho ya. Dah…" tiba-tiba angin kencang meniup kami dan seketika bayangannya menghilang.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangi kepergiannya. "Semoga saja Ao-nee tenang ya disana."

"Astaga Natsume, saat kamu berlari aku kaget, lho. Ayo, cepat pulang. Aku ingin segera makan masakannya Touko."

"Haha, kamu pingin banget, ya masakannya bibi Touko." Aku berbalik arah, dan mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke rumah.

-END-

By TrafalgarTum, 22 Juni 2017

* * *

.

.

.

Fanfic pertama yang di upload. Walaupun kayaknya gak bagus-bagus banget. Saya masih noob, mohon maklum dan minta maaf sangat kalau ada kekeliruan m(_ _)m


End file.
